


Don't wanna be without you

by whatmakeslarrybeautiful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, I'm Sorry, Late at Night, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, SO, Why Did I Write This?, and he can't be without him, basically Louis cant be without Harry, basically harry is louis' home, idk - Freeform, larry - Freeform, this is short too, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatmakeslarrybeautiful/pseuds/whatmakeslarrybeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wakes up at night, feeling so alone, and he realizes that, he will always need Harry. So he does the only thing he could in his sleepy, careless state. Run all the way hoping Harry would take him back. Hopefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't wanna be without you

**Author's Note:**

> I. am. so. sorry. for. its. length. Also, this is all over the place, and rushed, but hope you enjoy reading. A little. please tell me what you think

It took him two weeks and three days to realize he couldn't be without harry. It was only slightly overwhelming, he thinks, he knew. He woke up abruptly in the middle of the night, gasping, needing Harry more than he needed air. Missing the solid warmth, that would immediately be concerned eyes and soothing touches to calm him down from his nightmare, to assure him of safety.

He needed, _needs_ , Harry. Now. Which was why he scrambled out of bed, quickly pulling on mismatched clothes, and dazedly ran all the way to Harry's flat which was a few blocks away, not even realizing he was wearing no shoes. Panting, with trembling hands he knocked on the door incessantly, till he heard movement on the other side. His breathing turned even more uneven as he heard Harry call out in a sleepy, gruff voice, "who's there?"

"Harry," he choked out, loudly, brokenly, and the door was quickly pulled open.

Harry stood in front of him, rubbing his eyes like a sleepy child, in rumpled, soft bed clothes, looking soft, warm & inviting. It was probably why Louis threw himself onto him, latching onto him desperately, clutching at his shirt, pressing himself as close as he could, trying to breathe in Harry, clinging and trying to collapse into him.

"Hey...Lou. Calm down," Harry murmured, pulling him inside,and hugging him back as tight, pressing a kiss into his hair, rubbing soft circles into his back. "Lou, its okay...I've got you, shh," he whispered, combing his fingers through Louis' hair, breathing sweet nothings until he felt him slacken against him, tension leaving his shoulders, breathing even and deep, hands loosening.

"Louis, what's wrong? What happened?" Harry asked, voice laced with worry, still not pulling away. And maybe it was the genuine concern in his voice that got to Louis, because against his will, he felt tears pricking his eyes, and everything seemed to close up, and he pulled his head back to look at Harry, words stuck in his throat. "H-harry I.." He couldn't.

"Why don't you come in, yeah? We have all the time babe" Harry said, smiling a little, leading Louis into the living room, and when he made to leave to make tea, Louis clung to him, so he took him into the kitchen. All through making tea, he sat, his eyes never leaving Harry, almost scared he will be gone, again. Though it was his fault in the first place, he thought, trying to breathe normally to subdue his nerves. Finally, they sat on the couch, with cups of steaming tea in their hands, Louis' hands only slightly trembling. Harry lay a warm hand on his knee, trying to take away some of his nerves.

"Louis...what's wrong?" He asked, rubbing his thumb over Louis' knee, voice coming out as a sigh. He was so tired.

"Harry I -" his grip on the cup tightened. "I miss you." He heard Harry breathe heavily. "Lou-".

"I miss you." He could feel his eyes burning and his throat go dry. He needed Harry to know. "I miss you so fucking much. All the time."

"Louis-"

"N-no Harry. Let me finish, or I'll never be able to. I go to sleep and wake up every morning missing you and regretting letting you go. It isn't the same without you there. Its so, so, lonely a-and-" fuck, he should be strong, not _crying_ , he thought, as a few traitorous tears slipped out and his voice cracked slightly. He ducked his head down, and he felt Harry scoot closer to him.

"I missed you too, Lou. More than you know," he said, his own voice thick with tears.

Louis shook his head, laughing bitterly, _because no, Harry didn't seem to get it_. "I'm stupid. And I'm even more stupidly i-in love w-with you...and I can't stop thinking and ...and Harry I'm so sorry please just...please.. I -" he broke down completely, not knowing what to say.

He looked up at Harry a little desperately, green eyes too filled with tears, expression matching his, and he almost knew what was coming, so it was no surprise when Harry pulled his face towards him, and crashed his lips onto Louis'. Except, it had been so long, _so long_ since it had happened, so Louis was overwhelmed with the familiar passion, heat, and _love_. _The love_.

Louis wanted to _sob_ , as Harry moved his lips against his and cradled his face as if he was the whole world, as if he was the answer to all his worries, as if he was the biggest blessing in Harry's life, and _fuck_. Without thinking, he climbed into Harry's lap, licking and nibbling his lower lip, and sighing as he parted his lips. He had missed this. Being close to Harry. He could have anything else, but not even the warmest fire, or the sweetest smells, or anyone could ever, _ever_ compare to Harry, and he was so foolish to let him go. _Never again_.

When air became a necessity, more than he needed Harry, he pulled away, their foreheads resting together, the taste of tears and _Harry_ lingering on his lips. He automatically licked his lips, and closed his eyes for a bit, relishing in the moment, storing it with all the other moments they have created.

He sighed shakily. "Harry, please, I'm sorry. The nights are longer without you, day  colder without you, and I'm not me without you." Harry chuckled a bit. "That's a bit of poetic exaggeration, don't you think?" Louis managed to roll his eyes at him, sniffling still.

"Harold. I'm sorry. _Please_ , just take me back, and I'll make it up to you, I swear."

"Louis..." Harry mumbled, brushing his thumb over Louis' lip, and he shivered.

"You were never not mine. I only want your happiness, and thought some space might do you good," Louis shakes his head forcefully, going to argue, but Harry cuts him off, "but I don't care. I don't care if I'm being selfish by wanting you with me. _I'M_ sorry I let this happen. You will always be the best thing that happened to me, baby. I love you, so much."

"I love you too. D-does this mean you take me...that you'll take me back?" Louis asked anxiously, hope creeping into his voice. Harry smiled brightly at him. "I never actually let you go completely. You are always a part of me,love."

The first real smile in a while graced Louis face and everything was better, brighter & easier, and he knew they'd be okay. Always.

(And their teas turned cold, untouched, as they both shoved and pushed each other to get into bed, the warmth from being next to each other incomparable to anything else. Tea was of least concern, though Louis would probably disagree. He needn't know.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
